


5 Times Janis Denied It, And One Time She Didn't

by HavocRoyale



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: Janis was not denying she was in love with Cady because there's nothing to deny





	1. You're My Favorite

  The first time Janis realized she was absolutely not in love with Cady Heron, it was their typical movie night. Well, first typical movie night with Cady since Spring Fling so really it wasn’t as normal as Janis would have liked. 

 

  They were in Cady’s house, and started with all three of them huddled together on the smallest couch Janis has ever seen. The decided to start with something easy for Cady’s first movie night, a disney movie marathon of all the movies she missed out on. However Damian got a little  _ too _ into Moana and nearly hit Janis in the jaw while dancing along with “How Far I’ll Go,” prompting Janis to vacate the small couch in favor of the recliner. 

 

  “Alright, that’s enough of this for me. I’m commandeering the recliner for myself, have fun on your island of blankets without me, guys,” She snatched the dark blue blanket and one of the throw pillows to relocate with her to the chair.

 

  Cady grabbed her arm and went limp as if her deadweight would be enough to stop Janis from getting up, “Noooo! Janis, don’t gooooo!”

 

  She was giggling as she clung to Janis’ hand, Janis chuckled, “C’mon, Caddy. I’m gonna be like two feet away. It’s not my fault your parents bought the world’s smallest couch ever. It barely has enough room for all of us.”

 

  “Actually, I think it might be a loveseat,” Damian chipped in.

 

  Cady relented and Janis finally got herself comfortable once again for the night. They made it through five more movies before Damian was snoring and stretched across most of the couch. Cady having moved to her own pile of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the couch at some point between Hercules and Big Hero 6.

 

  Janis wasn’t really paying much attention to the movies anymore, she’d seem them all so many times before she could probably quote half of them without even thinking about it. Instead she took to watching Cady, resting her head in her hands watching the TV screen with big eyes and a childlike look of awe. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t think Cady was beautiful.

 

  Her red hair was loosely braided to one side and she had her clunky thick-rimmed glasses on instead of her contacts. She was wearing patterned sweatpants with little candy canes and snowmen on them and an oversized, worn-out Red Hot Chilli Peppers shirt Janis gave her one day when she was supposed to be helping her study for trigonometry and instead they ended up doing laundry and tidying Janis’ room. The shirt was the first thing Cady had grabbed out of the basket and thought the rainbow tie-dye was just the coolest thing ever. It took some convincing but eventually Cady gave up and accepted Janis’ impromptu gift.

 

  She was also definitely beginning to doze off. 

 

  And the floor was hardly comfortable, it wasn’t even carpet.

 

  Damian was already convinced Janis had a crush on Cady, so there’d be hell to pay in the morning, but she wasn’t about to let Cady just sleep on the floor like that in her own house. 

 

  “Psst, Caddy,” Janis threw a few popcorn kernels at Cady.

 

  “What?”

 

  “Tired?”

 

  “No,” Cady was betrayed by a yawn, “Okay, maybe a little.”

 

  Janis shuffled around some and lifted up the blanket she was wrapped up in, “C’mere, I’m not about to let you sleep on the floor.”

 

  Janis blamed the lighting from the TV when she thought she saw a blush flourish across Cady’s cheeks, “N-No, I’m fine, Janis. It’s really not all that bad, spent years in the savannah remember?”

 

  “Cady. You could have lived in a cave with no source of warmth except a fire for all I care. Get up here, you don’t have to sit in my lap, the chair’s big enough for both of us.”

 

  “Right,” Cady got up and wasted no time climbing into the cushy chair and blanket mess, and despite Janis’ word, she was still sitting in her lap, “But only because you called me “Cady” and also because I’m actually  _ really _ tired.”

 

  Cady giggled, looking up at Janis with bright blue eyes and Janis swears her heart stopped,  _ Fuck _ .

 

  Cady plucked her glasses off and set them down on the small table next to the chair before getting comfortable. She wrapped her arms around Janis’ shoulders and tucked her face in the crook of Janis’ neck, “You’re a really good pillow.”

 

  “You too, Caddy,”  _ Smooth moves, Sarkisian, _ “Don’t tell Damian, but you’re my favorite cuddle buddy.”

 

  Cady giggled again and flashed a wide smile before cuddling closer to Janis and closing her eyes. Janis didn’t get much sleep that night, not to imply she ever really did though. She blamed it on the fuzzy blue TV screen once the movie ended and her normal run of the mill insomnia because it was  _ definitely _ not because of the cute girl happily asleep in her lap.

 

  When Damian woke up, he immediately noticed the two on the recliner and shot a sly smile to Janis, “I’m gonna go find some breakfast, I’ll leave waking Sleeping Beauty up to you.”


	2. Not Without You

  The second time Janis realized she was definitely not head over heels for her best friend, it was 1am in her front yard, the night of another art show she was in. 

 

  Another art show that Cady hadn’t been at. Janis had been a little disappointed, but when she turned on her phone after the show, she saw that Cady had spent nearly an hour texting her. Apologizing for missing it. She hadn’t meant to, she got caught up working on some college applications and essays with her mom. She lost track of time and once she realized, there was only an hour left and she couldn’t find her ticket anywhere.

 

  Janis knows she probably should have texted back more than “Its ok” but also she was still kind of mad that Cady missed it. She didn’t expect to find Cady sitting on her porch steps when she got home.

 

  She looked like she’d been crying and Janis’ stomach dropped.

 

  The second Janis got out of her truck, Cady rushed up to her, taking her hands in her own and looking up at Janis with pleading eyes.

 

  “Janis, I swear, I wanted to go to the art show. I didn’t mean to skip out on you again,” She was tearing up, “I-I just got so caught up with all the college stuff and my mom was stressing out about it because we don’t know how we’re gonna be able to afford it and I didn’t want to just drop it and give up or leave her to do it herself and I thought I had time and-”

 

  “Caddy, it’s okay,” Janis was really starting to feel bad for being upset over this, Cady was just stressed out.

 

  “I didn’t even realize we’d been working for three hours and- Janis, no! It’s not okay, I promised I’d be there!”

 

  Janis pulled her hands out of Cady’s and grabbed her shoulders with a vice grip, “Cady. It’s okay! You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? I didn’t even win anything this time, and it’s not like this will be my last show!”

 

  Cady looked like she wanted to argue, Janis was grateful she didn’t. Instead she surged forward and held her in a tight hug, she was still crying softly, “I’m so sorry, Janis.”

 

  Janis patted her back, “Is there something else bothering you or are you really  _ this _ upset over some halfway decent art show?”

 

  “It’s stupid,” She mumbled into Janis’ jacket.

 

  Janis groaned, “It’s not stupid, Caddy. Now spill.”

 

  “When I realized I was missing out on your art show, I just...I remembered the last art show and the party and all the drama with the Plastics and losing you and Damian and I-,” Cady took a deep breath, “I don’t want to lose you guys again, not over something so dumb! And we only have like a year left before we go to college and we already know Damian is going to some college in New York and I don’t know where you’re trying to go or even where I’m gonna go and...I want to spend as much time with you guys as I can before you leave.”

 

  “Oh.”

 

  “See? It’s dumb…”

 

  Janis hugged Cady tighter, she remembered all too well the feeling. She’d lived through it twice, losing friends at the drop of a hat, nothing she could do to stop it, all she could do was accept it and pretend it didn’t hurt. She wouldn’t admit it to Cady, but she spent weeks crying and painting when she couldn’t sleep after the first art show. 

 

  “It’s not dumb. And you’re not gonna lose us. I’m not leaving anytime soon, not without you at least.”

 

  They stayed like that, just holding each other in Janis’ yard for what felt like years. She would have stayed there with Cady like that for years if she needed to. Eventually Cady pulled away, she’d finally managed to stop crying at some point.

 

  “You’re a really amazing friend, Janis. And Damian too, but he’s not here right now so...so you’re the bestest friend,” She gave Janis a shaky smile, she looked nervous.

 

  It was probably just left over anxiety.

 

  “Right. Thanks. Uh...do you want to stay the night? It’s kind of late, er, early, I guess,” Janis grabbed Cady’s hand again, “My dad won’t mind, he probably wishes you’d stay over more. He loves Damian but I think he likes the fact that you won’t be scream singing through the night and mornings.”

 

  “Thank you, Janis. I’ll text my mom, you really are the best!”


	3. Can't Say No To You

  The third time Janis realized that _maybe_ she’s falling in love with her best friend, she stopped denying it but that doesn’t mean she has to own up and admit it either. It was their senior prom and Janis and Cady were going together.

 

_No, not like a date-date._

 

  Damian was technically their date as well. But he had ditched them to go flirt with some guy from his chem class or something. So Janis and Cady were alone, and while Janis wasn’t admitting she had a crush, she wasn’t denying it either. And her heart was beating so loudly, she swore Cady could probably hear it. She nearly couldn’t hear anything else but the thrumming of her heartbeat in her ears.

 

  They were sitting in some chairs along the outskirts of the dance, Cady had her legs in Janis’ lap and Janis was idly doodling on one of Cady’s hands with a pen while she observed the dance. She had a faraway look in her eyes, if Janis had a guess, she probably wanted to dance. She really loved to dance, it was her favorite part of their sleepovers when Damian would play music and sing or put on musicals during movie nights.

 

  “Hey, Caddy?” Cady jumped out her thoughts before glancing down at her arm.

 

  “Oh! Janis, this is so pretty!” Janis didn’t really share the sentiment, it was just some generic flowers and vines, “I’m gonna feel so bad when my parents make me wash it off tomorrow.”

 

  “Uh, thanks...I guess. But, look if you wanna go dance, you can. You don’t have to stay back here with little old me all night. It’s our last dance, enjoy it!”

 

  Cady smiled and stood up wordlessly, two steps towards the crowd before freezing and turning back around to Janis. She was looking at Janis expectantly in a way that made her stomach flip.

 

  “What did you forget your phone or somethin’?” Janis gave a quick look around their seats, no phone to be found.

 

  “No, silly! I want to dance with you! You’re my date!”

 

  “Pfft, you don’t _have_ to dance with me, Caddy. Go find a cute guy or whatever. I’m not much of a dancer anyways.”

 

  “That’s a lie. You dance with me and Damian all the time!”

 

  “Yeah, because Damian would kill me if I didn’t,” It was partially a lie, she liked dancing with Cady, she just didn’t know if she could handle that tonight.

 

  “That’s also a lie, Jan. You dance when it’s just you and me too!” Cady was smirking and Janis hated how it made me feel.

 

  She stood up, taking Cady’s hand in her own and ignoring Cady’s quiet victory behind her as she brought them to the dance floor, “Okay, okay, fine. Let’s go dance, Africa.”

 

  Janis didn’t dance much, mostly just held Cady’s hands and occasionally swayed along. But it was enough for Cady. Until the DJ had an announcement to make.

 

  “Sorry, to interrupt guys, but we got a request from a...George Michael,” Janis’ stomach dropped because that was _definitely_ Damian, _what is he planning?_

 

  “Anyways, he asked for “any slow song just make sure it’s romantic” so...grab yourselves a partner for “Tale as Old as Time”,” She spotted Damian across the room, he gave her double thumbs up. Janis looked down at Cady, “Ah, sorry. Guess I’ll go sit out so you can find a partner.”

 

  She attempted to walk away but Cady didn’t let go of her hands, in fact she held them tighter, “Or. You can stay and be my partner. Please.”

 

  Cady looked pleadingly at Janis, clasping Janis’ hand between her own under her chin and Janis _knows_ she knows what she’s doing. Because she does it all the time. When she wants to take the long way home after school or when she wants to stay “just a while longer” at the zoo, because she knows, _she knows_ Janis can’t say no to her when she looks at her like that. And Janis _wants_ to say no just because Cady thinks she won’t, but she can’t look Cady in her eyes and say it.

 

  “Please, Janis.”

 

  She sighs, “I didn’t even say no, yet.”

 

  Cady just smiles and pulls her up to her, placing her hands on Janis’ shoulders. Janis prays to a god she doesn’t believe in that Cady can’t feel how her hands shake when she places them on her waist. They sway in time with the music, Janis spins Cady a few times, and they gradually get closer and closer to each other until they’re chest to chest. And Cady’s smiling up at her like she does when she’s inexplicably happy and content with where she is and what she did to get there, and Janis nervously smiles back and pretends her heartbeat isn’t drumming louder in her head or that she didn’t forget to breathe momentarily and Cady laughed in a way that her eyes crinkled and suddenly Janis could count every soft freckle on her friend’s face.

 

  Janis _wants_ to kiss her.

 

  Instinctively her grip on Cady’s waist gets a little tighter and if Cady notices, and it’s impossibly she didn’t, she doesn’t acknowledge it. She just rests her head on Janis shoulder as they sway, “Thank you for dancing with me.”

 

  “Don’t mention it, Caddy. You already know I can’t say no to you.”

 

  Janis doesn't kiss her.


	4. Don't Tempt Me

 The fourth time Janis realizes she might hypothetically in love with Cady, and it’s just hypothetical of course, it’s their last required day at Northshore. Technically they still have another six days after today, but she can skip those without warranting the risk of her dad finding out, so why bother ditching when it’s just  _ one _ day? She’s already lived through one years of this hell.

 Cady and Damian however don’t share the sentiment. It’s the last day, they say, who cares if they leave today? It’s not like the staff can hold it against them.

 “Don’t tempt me.”

 “Why not? I mean, you’ve never had a problem with ditching before!” Damian had been content to drop it, knowing how stubborn Janis could be. Cady however never backed down, being just as stubborn if not more.

 “Because it’s the  _ last _ day, Caddy. It’s not that big a deal, I just don’t want my dad to get a call about it. He’ll flip.”

 Cady sighed, “Okay, fine. What if we just skip our next period? It’s  _ civics. _ You  _ hate _ civics, Jan.”

 “Not me. I have choir next and if I’m not skipping everything else for you guys then I’m at least gonna go to the one bearable class I have.”

 “And what exactly are we going to do for a whole class period without leaving campus and without Damian?” Janis grinned, Cady was desperate to get Janis and Damien to skip out today, she was  _ so _ ready to get out of here.

 Cady laid out on the table, reaching her arms out and pressing her cheek to the cold surface, “I don’t know! What do people  _ usually _ do when they skip classes but stay on campus? Like I  _ know _ people do that, I’ve seen it happen! Regina does it all the time!”

 Damian and Janis shared a knowing glance.

 “Caddy...Those people skip out to make out and stick their hands down each other’s pants in bathroom stalls and janitor closets,” Janis chuckled, “Are you asking if I wanna go makeout with you, Cady Heron?”

 Cady fly back up, blushing so hard her ears and neck turned red, a tight smile plastered across her face. She waved her arms in front of herself frantically, her feet audibly tapping the tile floor below the table.

 “No! I mean, not like I think you’re  _ not _ pretty or- I mean I’m not- I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t trying to ask that…” Cady settled finally on an excuse, hiding her face in her hands once the bout of restless energy subsided.

 Damian patted her on the shoulder, “It’s okay, honey. We won’t judge you if you’re secretly in love with Janis or something.”

 Cady groaned, her face still tinted slightly pink, “I hate you guys so much.”

 Janis hummed a response with a smile, she wouldn’t have said no to skipping if Cady  _ was _ trying to get her in some closet somewhere. Not that Cady needed to know that though.


	5. You're Drunk

 The fifth time Janis denied being in love with Cady, she decided it was the only smart thing to do. Deny it, ignore it, push it down, bottle it up until it was gone like she did before the prom. She’s definitely missed her chance by now and she just wanted this stupid crush to go away. Especially seeing as it dragged her out to a graduation party at Regina George’s house. Cady wanted Janis to come for no other reason than she still had some lingering distrust of the Plastics and she wanted someone she knew she could trust there  _ just in case _ she got drunk. Which was almost ludicrous because Cady  _ despised  _ drinking, but she was easily influenced by others so maybe it wasn’t out of the question at a party like this.

 So now Janis is essentially babysitting in the case of severe peer pressuring. Except she hasn’t seen Cady since they showed up and it’s been at least two hours since then. Instead she sat on one of the many white couches in the mansion by herself, in the first room she found that wasn’t filled to the brim with drunk high schoolers. Nursing maybe her fifth drink and playing on her phone with whatever captivated her interest for more than a few seconds.

 She heard loud steps approach the door followed by a thump against it.

 “Jaaaaaanis? Are you in theeeere?” Cady whined.

 “Yeah?”

 Wasting no time, Cady opened the door, kicking it shut behind her and nearly stumbling over in the process. She was bumbling on every step towards the couch, she was probably drunk. She paused for a moment in front of Janis, “Can I sit in your lap?”

 “Uh...sure?” Cady smiled, beaming and bright, as she clambered on top of Janis, straddling her and effectively pinning the taller of the two to the couch. Janis got a warm feeling in her gut, but she shrugged it off as the alcohol, “Caddy, that’s not really...how you sit in someone’s lap.”

 She just giggled and leaned her head on Janis’ shoulder. Janis placed her hands on Cady’s waits, telling herself she was doing it just to make sure Cady won’t fall back at some point.

 “I like sitting in your lap like this though.”

 “Are you drunk?”

 “Maaaaybe,” Janis could feel Cady smile, “I just needed a break from all the noise and people...”

 Cady sat up and was looking pleadingly at Janis. Oh, how Janis hated how easily she fell. She let out a sigh, “Yeah,that’s okay..”

 The redhead in her lap just hummed happily, now focused on playing with Janis’ hair, “Your hair’s so pretty, it’s so soft.”

 “Thanks,” Janis closed her eyes to halt the feeling of the room spinning.

 When she opened them again, Cady was staring at her. Just...staring down at her with a soft look in her eyes. It made Janis warm and like she might melt, it felt like all her senses were on fire. She felt every small movement Cady made, every brush of her hand on her arm. Soon enough Cady was holding on tight to the front of Janis’ shirt, slowly leaning in, her eyes half-lidded and set on Janis’ lips. Janis was still surprised when their lips met, almost like she didn’t think it was real. 

 When she kissed back, she felt Cady smile a little before moving her hands up to cup her face and keep her close. Janis’ grip on Cady tightened and she pulled her closer. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, while Janis tried to squash all her anxieties. Part of this still felt like a dream, Cady had no reason to be doing this. 

 Except that she was drunk.

 Janis got a sudden sense of dread, Cady’s drunk. Well, they’re both technically drunk, but Cady significantly moreso. She might not actually want this, she might not actually want  _ Janis. _

 Janis jerked away suddenly, a hand on Cady’s shoulder to keep her from chasing after her. Cady let out a whine and Janis almost regrets breaking away, Cady looked so sad, but she couldn’t risk it going anywhere further. Not while Cady’s completely sloshed at least.

 “Jan…”

 “You’re drunk, Caddy,” Janis avoided looking at Cady’s face, she was worried Cady was pouting or making puppy dog eyes again and she didn't want to face that. She needed to stop this, Cady needed to be sober for this.

 “You are too, though.”

 “All the more reason to stop. We can talk about it tomorrow, okay? Pinky promise.”

 Cady groaned but locked her pinky with Janis’ anyways, “Fine.”

 When Janis asked about it the next morning, Cady looked to the floor and shrugged saying “they don’t have to talk about it if she didn’t want to.” That was enough for Janis to understand, Cady didn’t want to talk about it, she didn’t want  _ that _ .


	6. I Think I'm In Love With You

 The sixth time Janis so much as  _ let _ herself dwell on the feelings she had for her best friend, they were sitting on the floor of their dorm room watching the live action scooby doo movies and eating sushi takeout that Janis had gotten on her way home from work simply because it was from Cady’s favorite restaurant and it was their last day before the winter break. 

 Cady was curled up in her blanket that was patterned in both pie and pi, a going away gift from Aaron, and she was smiling bright and laughing so hard she had to gasp for breaths. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her glasses were crooked from only partially pushing them up when they started to slide down her nose, and she was wearing one of Janis’ old band hoodies and the first pair of sleep pants she could find. She was completely, unbearably, adorable.

 Janis liked to think she had her crush underwraps by now, they started college two months ago and Regina George’s graduation party was four months ago. And they’re friendship hadn’t fallen apart or even wavered any despite being roommates, something even Regina said would test her strongest relationships.

 Not to mention the fact that Cady had managed to get herself a girlfriend within a month of starting classes, some cheerleader she had an english class with. It helped for a while, allowed her to easily distance herself from her own feelings and  _ almost _ forget they ever even existed.  _ Almost. _ The same cheerleader broke up with Cady just three weeks ago, making it hard to hide once again.

 “So, you never packed your stuff...are you not going see your dad for the break?”

 Janis was jarred out of her thoughts by Cady’s sudden question, “Wh- Oh. Nah, he’s out of town for most of the break. He’ll probably stop by with a gift when he comes back and that’ll be that.”

 “Not gonna go see Damian and his mom then?”

 “Nope. They’re up in Connecticut visiting family,” She leaned back on her elbows, her own blanket falling on the floor, “I think I’ll just paint. I’ve still got a few finishing touches on some gifts for everyone.”

 Cady let out a hum, “My parents finally cleaned out the shed, you know…”

 “Um. Okay?” It took everything in Janis not to blurt out a  _ dead _ meme when she didn’t know what else she could say. Cady let out a harsh laugh, like Janis missed the joke or something, “I meant like- You could spend the break at my house. You can use the shed to finish your paintings.”

 “Oh!” She shuffled around to sit back up, suddenly full of nervous energy, “Uh….I mean...if your parents really wouldn’t mind, I guess I could? I don’t want to intrude though.”

 Her friend cheered, immediately tackling her to the floor in a bear hug, “Noooo! You’re never intruding! Mom and dad love you! I probably don’t even need to ask them!”

 Janis couldn’t help but join into the laughter, “Okay, okay, okay!”

 She felt Cady’s grip around her shoulders loosen and then completely end, only Cady was  _ definitely _ still lying on top of her. Janis peeked one eye open, Cady’s hands were firmly planted on either side of her head and she had a dopey, shy grin on her face. Her glasses must’ve fallen off at some point or Cady had  _ somehow _ removed them without Janis noticing. Cady let out a nervous chuckle, “Maybe...I should get off of you…”

 The redhead made a move to get up, but Janis tightened the loose grip she had on her hips, “Wait-”

_ Wait. Wait, when did her hands get there? _

 Cady stopped, she was refusing to look Janis in the eyes. Honestly? She wasn’t drunk enough for this, she wasn’t drunk at all. And this was a bad idea and she had no escape route because she was completely sober. She could easily just let it go and not fuck this up, she’s gone nearly a year and a half without saying anything, she can keep going.

_ Fuck it. _

 “I think I’m in love with you.”

 It was rushed and bumbling and to be entirely honest, Janis doesn’t even know if Cady couldn’t understand her any. Cady froze above her and Janis felt like her heart might beat out of her chest. 

 “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-” She was cut off before she could finish, Cady’s lips were on hers.

 Her lips were soft and she tasted like wasabi. It burned Janis’ mouth but that’s okay because fuckin’ Cady Heron was kissing her.  _ And she wasn’t just completely wasted. _ Cady started to deepen the kiss, her hands tangling in Janis’ dark hair, except they were on a hardwood floor and it was the least comfortable thing in the world. Janis pulled apart, lightly pushing Cady back. Cady let out a small whine and Janis smiled, “Impatient, much?”

 “Not my fault I’ve been literally waiting since like our junior spring fling for this,” She was quick to recapture Janis in another kiss once they were both sitting up.

 Janis broke away again, “Wait. No, since  _ when? _ ”

 Cady let out another whine, she was playing with Janis’ hair and making the same pouty face she always did. Good thing Janis has finally built up an immunity finally, “Cady.”

 “Ugh. Okay, so like...maybe when I yelled at your that night at the party at my house about how you were like totally in love with me or something, I was projecting a little. And then at the spring fling I  _ wanted _ to talk to you about it but we’d only just fixed everything so I thought maybe I should wait and then….I just didn’t,” She didn’t even look a little guilty, “But it’s not like  _ you _ did anything either!”

 “Okay, but-” Janis was cut-off again by Cady’s lips on her own, it was short and quick, “Can we just go back to kissing? That was nice and it’s not like we can’t talk about this tomorrow or something…”

 This time, she had the sense to look guilty.

 “Consider yourself lucky I’m in love with you, Caddy.”


End file.
